The Devil's Lyric
by SuperKate
Summary: A relative of the Gillespie's finds herself trapped in a nightmare world. Takes place before SH1. I FINALLY GOT CHAPTER FOUR UP! YAY!
1. A December afternoon takes a turn

Jody Gillespie stepped outside the doors of her school, and the blistering cold wind hit her in the face, freezing the tears that had been running down her cheeks for the last fifteen minuets. Her father had forgotten to pick her up, again. She had waited by the front doors of the school for a good hour, and he never showed. It wasn't like it had surprised her much, her parents forgot about her quite frequently. They were always too busy with their own affairs. She knew she'd have to walk home. Home was a long way, since Jody lived out in the country and her high school was right in the heart of the suburban area of Silent Hill. She had walked it once before, it had taken her an hour and half, and that was last spring, when there wasn't a foot of snow on the ground. As she made her way across the parking lot, she spotted a boy getting into his blue jeep. It was Andy Majors! He was the last person leaving the school. Impulse took over, and Jody ran up to the lone vehicle, trying to catch Andy's attention. 

"Excuse me!" Jody called, just as Andy was about to slam the driver's door shut. He looked up. "Would you by any chance be able to give me a drive? My parents forgot about me, and I live out in the boonies." A little surprised, buy sympathetic, Andy agreed. 

"Umm… sure, I can see why you wouldn't want to walk on a day like today. Hop in." 

Jody's heart pounded. She couldn't believe she had worked up the nerve to ask Andy Majors for a drive! She had always had a thing for him, ever since he was in her grade nine band class, helping the guys on the drums. Right away she had been drawn to his bizarre sense of humor, and amazing smile. By innocent stalking, she had found out that he was the drummer in a punk band, he liked to get drunk, and that the small blue four-by-four was his jeep. 

"So, where abouts' do you live exactly?" 

"The outskirts of the town, near the old prison camp." 

"Awesome. That old place is so creepy." 

He pulled out of the school's parking lot, and started driving down the narrow road that lead to the outskirts of the town. 

"So, what are your plans for the Christmas break?" Jody asked, almost at a whisper. She could be painfully shy sometimes. 

"I'm spending it all with my parents. They're probably going to make a big deal out of it since it's my last Christmas before college. What about you?" 

"Pretty much the same. This is the only time of year I get to see my little cousin Alessa…" Jody cut herself off before she could continue. 

"Does she live out of town?" 

"Yeah." Jody lied through her teeth. There was no way she could tell Andy she was related to Dahlia Gillespie, her only aunt, and Alessa's mother. Everyone in Silent Hill was afraid of her, and if Andy found out they were related, he would probably never speak to her again. 

"That sucks. My best friend Johnny moved up to Canada last year. I only see him during summer vacation." 

The two talked the whole way to Jody's house, about this, that and everything. Their conversations were very fluent and lively, considering they barely knew each other. In any other situation, Jody would have been more worried about the driving weather, but she was too distracted by how gorgeous Andy was. They almost hit a truck head on while going through a slippery intersection, but Andy managed to miss it by a hair. When they finally reached Jody's large farmhouse, they said their goodbyes', and just as Jody was about to slam the passenger door shut, Andy spoke up. 

"Hey, could I ask you your name?" 

"Jody Gillespie." 

"Jody Gillespie, huh? I'll remember that for sure." 

Jody blushed. "Have a Merry Christmas!" 

"You too, cutie" 

She waved as she closed the jeep's door. As she watched Andy pull away and disappear into the distance, she leaped into the air and yelled "Merry Christmas world!" 

Her shrill voice echoed through the farm yard, and she pranced up the snow-covered laneway. When she stepped inside her house, she could smell something good cooking in the oven. It smelt too good. Her mother never cooked, unless they were having company. It was then Jody noticed Alessa's face peeking around the corner of the hallway. 

"Hey Alessa!" Jody beamed. Her little cousin was so cute. 

"Come give me a hug." 

Alessa hesitated, the slowly made her way down the hall, hands behind her back. Just as Alessa reached Jody, she noticed something that made her heart skip two beats: Alessa's pupils were red: a disturbing shade of blood red, to be exact. When Alessa held her hands out, Jody backed up. They were cut up, really badly, all the way down to the bone. Little bits of dead, purple veins hung out of the wounds and she was missing two fingers off her left hand. 

"Save me," The small, black haired seven year old whispered. 

Just as she was about to scream, Jody's head started to pound. It felt like she had been hit over the head with a sledge hammer, and very she suddenly became so dizzy she couldn't support herself anymore. She collapsed on the floor and slipped into unconsciousness. 


	2. Linnie

When she awoke, Jody found herself lying in the snow in front of her house. Her head was throbbing and every inch of her short, stocky body ached. 

"What happened?" She mumbled to herself. 

As she attempted to climb to her feet, she realized how cold she was. Her tight blue-jeans, fitted V-neck sweater and sneakers certainly weren't warm enough to be lying in the snow in. She had only put that on in the morning because she assumed she wouldn't be outside very much. It was then she noticed her house was boarded up. Every door and window was covered with sturdy sheets of plywood, nailed tightly down. 

"What the Hell?" 

Jody looked around the farmyard. The tiny pasture where her horses, Blue and Maverick usually stood was now vacant, and the nearby chicken coop, which was normally always extremely noisy with the squawks of about twenty-five chickens and roosters, was dead silent. 

"Where am I?" Jody said aloud. "Home? At least, this place looks a lot like home." 

After an unsuccessful attempt to pry the plywood off the door, Jody began to walk down the laneway, towards the road, when she heard a voice from behind her. 

"Hey! Wait!" the voice called. 

Jody spun around too see a girl, about the same age as herself, approaching her. She was tall and muscular with long dyed blonde hair, and a round face that looked weathered and worn. She wore a red backwards beret just above her ears and an oversized cross around her neck. 

"Do you know where everyone is?" The girl said in a desperate tone. 

"No, do you?" Jody said as the girl stopped, and stood about three feet away. 

"Damn it. The town wasn't like this when I got here, do you at least know what's going on? What are all those monsters?" 

"Monsters?" 

"Yeah. They kinda look like people but that have no faces. A bunch of them tried to attack me so I ran over here, hoping I could find a place to hide, than I saw you." 

Although Jody didn't completely believe the girl about the monsters, she also didn't completely believe what she was seeing with her own two eyes, so she didn't argue. 

"I'm guessing you're not from Silent Hill?" 

"Nope, Portland. I ran away from home with my boyfriend, and we were hiding out in a motel here. He went out to get us some grub around one and I fell asleep. When I woke up, the town was empty and all these weird creatures were running around. None of the phones worked, and all the roads outta town were blocked." the girl paused, the held out her hand "I'm Linnie. Linnie Jordan." 

"I'm Jody Gillespie" replied Jody as she shook her hand. "Do you know where your boyfriend is now?" 

"No, he said he was going to some diner in the older part of Silent Hill to get hamburgers." 

"The one on Bachman road?" 

"How am I supposed to know? I don't live in this freak show you call a town." 

"Well, the diner on Bachman road is the only diner in the central part of the town" Jody sighed "We'll look for him there." 

"That's a hella long walk. And what makes you so sure he's still gunna be at the diner? He probably disappeared just like everyone else." 

"Have you got a better idea?" Jody said impatiently. 

Linnie sighed. "No, I guess not." 

"That's what I thought." 

The two girls set off down the long road into town, not saying much of anything. About a half an hour into their journey, Jody heard a strange noise from behind her. It sounded like footsteps, but they didn't sound human. The rhythm wasn't quite right. Jody spun around to see the most grotesque sight she had ever seen. It looked like a mutilated human body stuck inside boxed frame made of steel. It's limbs were nailed at the elbows and knees to the frame, and he crawled around on all fours. When it spotted the girls, it stood up on its hind legs and prepared to pounce. 

"Shit!" Jody grabbed Linnie's shoulder. "Run!" 

Linnie looked around and all the color drained from her face. The pair took off running, faster then they ever thought their legs could ever carry them, down the street. The ankle deep snow didn't even slow them down. As she ran, Jody could hear the creature's steps behind her. It was so close to her, she could almost feel its horrible breath down her back. All of a sudden, she noticed an alley between an old night club and a storage building. It was only about two feet wide, and she knew there was no way the gigantic monster would ever fit in the small opening, so she made a sudden hairpin turn towards it. She dove into the alley, and looked back out, noticing the monster still prowling around blindly in snow, trying to figure out where the girls had gone. Linnie was nowhere to be scene, and as worried as Jody was, she knew now was not the right time to looking for her. She made her way down the alley, where she noticed an ajar door that lead into the storage building. She took a deep breath and slipped inside. 


	3. Pete Ramone?

The storage facility was dark and smelt funny. Around her, all Jody could see was old furniture with various knickknacks scattered everywhere. Everything from books, to toys, to collectables lines the shelves of the large room, cardboard boxes with names written on them in red marker where stacked up to the ten foot high ceiling and everything was covered in a blanket of dust. It was then she noticed a six-inch combat knife lying on an old dresser across the room. Deciding she may need it for protection, she made her way across the room, her only light source a window which let the late afternoon sun through. Her feet made a loud "click, click" as she walked on the cement floor. 

All of a sudden, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow move in the darkness. 

"Who's there?" Jody said, nervously. Here feet were now completely braced on the floor, preparing Jody, once again, to run for her life. 

"Jody? Is that you?" The familiar voice echoed very slightly. 

"Andy!" She called, as she ran up to the welcoming face and wrapped her arms around him. 

She looked up his face and studied it carefully, just like she had many times before: deep green eyes, chubby cheeks, and short brown hair that was flipped out at his forehead. Jody had always figured most people must feel comfortable around him, since his face was always had such an interested and welcoming expression on it. 

He hugged her back. "Thank God, another human." 

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" 

"No, I don't" Andy breathed in deeply, and let go of Jody. "But I think I know someone who might." 

"Who?" 

"The only other person I know that's here," he replied. "Pete Ramone." 

"What?" Jody was completely confused now. Pete Ramone was the mayor of Silent Hill, hated by most of the citizens for his supposed involvement in the infamous drug trade that had been going on in the small town for years. "Where did you see him?" 

"After I dropped you off at home, and everyone disappeared, my jeep stopped working. I started walking. We kind of ran into each other on the street, and he told me to get out of here as soon as I could, because some bad shit was about to go down." 

"Is that all?" 

"Yeah. Then he kinda ran off. He said he had to go talk to someone at the police station or something." 

The two stood in silence for a moment. "Ramone isn't the only one left." Jody said. "There's this girl I met near my house, her name is Linnie Jordan." Jody told Andy the whole story of Linnie and the monster, then concluded with "I dunno if it got her or not. She might be dead." 

"God damn it. I saw that thing too. And lots of other weird looking monsters. I got scared so I ran in here and hid." 

It was then Jody remembered the combat knife. She walked over to it and picked it up off the dresser. 

"What's that for?" Andy asked. 

"For protection, what else?" 

"Your not actually going back out there, are you?" 

"Yeah, we've gotta get out of here. You heard what Mayor Ramone said." 

"Yeah, but…" 

Jody didn't hear the rest of what Andy said, because her head began to pound again. She fainted, and the sound of Andy's voice grew fainter and fainter as the world around her began to slip away. In the distance she could hear sirens roar, and on some subconscious level, Jody knew what was coming. Somehow, she knew she just had to let it happen. She blacked out. 

When she awoke, for the second time, she found herself in another place, but this place was much worse than the last. The walls were burnt, and the floor had seemed to be made of a metal grating. Everything was saturated with blood, and unlike the previous place, it was really, really hot, and she couldn't see any sign of sunlight, anywhere. Jody made herself get up, and look around. The room appeared to be the storage facility, with all the stuff taken of it, and the floors replaced. Her knees were shaking so badly, she didn't think she would be able to go on, but she forced herself to take a step, her left hand clinging to the combat knife. 


	4. The Nightmare world

Jody headed out the door she had came in, but instead of the alley, she found a long narrow hallway, with only one door on the far side. She headed towards it; her back pressed against the wall.   
  
All of a sudden, she felt a strange flutter, like something nearby had just moved very swiftly towards her. She was reminded of the horseback riding lessons she had taken in the sixth grade, when her riding instructor had explained to her that people and horses, and every other living creature, reacted to one another. If you reacted to something, every living thing around you will react too. Jody suddenly felt what she had felt when the horse she was riding had spooked: she could feel something move, from underneath her, and it was scared for its life.   
  
She looked down below the grating to see what looked like a gorilla that had been turned inside out. It looked up at her, and opened its mouth to reveal a set of large, pointed teeth, and a snake-like tongue. It shot a brown liquid at her, and instinctively, she jumped away. Her sudden movement startled the creature, and it hesitated a moment before it shot more of it's liquid straight up at her. This time, some of it got on Jody's pants, and it burnt her skin. Jody turned around and ran, as fast as she could, towards the door at the end of the hall. She could hear the monster following her underneath her feet, and the thin metal grating beginning to give out beneath from under her. As she reached the doorway, grabbed the handle, and swung the wooden door open, she caught a glimpse of the monster, attempting to pull his huge body up from where he had broken the floor. She ran into the new room and slammed the door.   
  
"Hey!" said a deep, male voice. She looked around the room holding her knife up by her shoulder. She was shaking violently.   
  
"Don't come any closer unless you tell me who you are! I'll, I'll stab you!" Jody called out, trying to sound confident.   
  
"I'm human," the voice said. All of a sudden, a tall, built, teenage guy with blue spiked hair and a goatee emerged from the shadows. He was carrying a .44 in his left hand. "Who are you?"   
  
Jody shuffled a little bit, and tried to remember what her name was. Mentally, she was at one of the weakest points she had ever been. "Jo…Jody Gillespie."   
  
"Gillespie?" the guy's expression changed from curious to angry, and he pointed the gun at her. "So I suppose you know what's going on around here then. Please enlighten me."   
  
"I have no idea. I was knocked out, and when I woke up everyone was gone, and the town was like this. Well, not like this, but there were still monsters everywhere. Then something weird happened…"   
  
"Shut up!" the guy yelled, and moved swiftly towards her, holding the barrel of the gun right against her forehead. "Are you a Gillespie or aren't you? Are you related to Daliah?"   
  
"Y…ye…yes…. She's my, my auh, aunt."   
  
He took the gun down. "You're not her daughter then, huh?"   
  
"No, her daughter is Alessa."   
  
"Damn it." He turned around.   
  
"What's…" Jody was interrupted by the piercing sound of breaking metal.   
  
"What the Hell is that?!" said the guy.   
  
"It's… it's the monster!" Jody jumped away from the door and behind him. All of a sudden, the door began to break, and fell in, missing the boy's face about six inches. Jody screamed, and the boy didn't seem to react at all. The monster stood up on two legs, and towered over the two teenagers, lifting up it's clawed hands in a threatening manor.   
  
"Do something!" Jody yelled.   
  
Without changing his expression, the boy lifted his gun, and began to shoot madly at the monster's face. It screamed in agony, and began to back up. Warm splats of it's blood hit Jody in the face, and she lifted up her hands to protect herself. The monster let out one heart-stopping scream before falling to the floor. Jody stood for a moment in disbelief before falling on her knees and bursting into tears.   
  
The room was completely silent for almost a whole minuet. The only sound was Jody's quiet sobs. The silence was broken by the boy.   
  
"Get up." He held out his hand.   
  
Jody took it, and he pulled her to her feet. "I suppose I should tell you now, my name is Zeus."   
  
"Zeus?" Jody thought about the odd name for a moment. "Do you have a last name?"   
  
"Yeah, doesn't everyone?" Zeus smirked. "You don't need to know it right now. Come on, lets get outta here."   
  
He turned away from Jody, stepping over the monster's lifeless body and out the door. Jody paused for a moment, wiping the salty tears off her face. She had always been good under pressure, a tough-as-nails farm girl who never cracked. "I can't loose it now" she said to herself, as she managed to move her feet and follow Zeus back down the hallway. 


End file.
